AU Otalia Fan Fic: Under My SKin
by poetrywife
Summary: Special Agent Olivia Spencer is one of the agents protecting a woman within the Witness Protection Program...the woamn responsible for Olivia's sister's death...


**OTALIA FAN FIC: UNDER MY SKIN:**

**PART ONE: ****NOW:**

Natalia took deep breath to steady herself as she attempted to maneuver the car down the road that wound like a slick ebony ribbon around the mountain. Her eyes darted to the passenger seat where Olivia lay slumped against the icy window, the sallow pallor of death settling into Olivia's exquisite skin…

"Olivia…I am not going to let this happen…I can't lose you…

Natalia carefully reached out placing her fingers against Olivia's neck, checking for a pulse and then jerking her hand away, sickened, because her fingers were now wet with blood. Natalia felt the hot desperate tears spilling onto her face, blurring her vision…

"Oh God Olivia, this is your blood…blood from a bullet that was meant for me…I'm so sorry Olivia…so sorry that you were hurt because of me…"

Natalia gazed at Olivia, love overflowing for this woman, for the most amazingly woman Natalia had ever known. Natalia forced herself to concentrate once again on the dark road ahead. She drove her way cautiously, slowly, along treacherous path…even though precious time was passing…and Olivia was losing too much blood…Natalia wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve, peered into the darkness and gripping the steering wheel, whispered a desperate prayer…

"God, I asked for your help and you sent me to Olivia…please…don't take her away now…please just let her live…please just help me save her life…like she saved mine…"

**BEFORE:**

From the balcony of her third floor apartment Olivia could view the rush of the city…pedestrians, entrepreneurs, moms, kids, families…all rushing past as Olivia stood alone in the early light of dawn. Olivia breathed in and the deliciously muted scent of cherry blossoms drifted to her, the first vestiges of spring…

Olivia moved quickly to the sofa, grabbing up her suit jacket and slipping into it…assuring herself that her badge was clipped securely and straight. Olivia then proceeded to the hall table, opened a drawer, removed her glock…skillfully examined the clip and then returned it to the gun…she then smoothly slipped the gun into her belt holster. Olivia paused gazing at herself in the elegant antique mirror adorned against the wall above the hall table…

Olivia quickly straightened her suite jacket…her body hidden within the navy blue standard dress code for the bureau…still…people…friends around her told her how attractive was…but the last thing Olivia thought about these days…was attractiveness…

These days Olivia would have much preferred to don a pair of comfy jeans and a t-shirt…would have much preferred to be able to relax…to exist within the realm of normalness…sprawled lazily on her oversized sofa… immersed a good book…going to an afternoon matinee…meeting a friend for coffee…lost to the agony that permeated her being…but the agency didn't allow for that kind of life…and the agency was the life that Olivia had chosen…chosen for a singular purpose…for the past four years…every waking moment of Olivia's life had been spent…pursuing her sister's killer…

Olivia's eyes darted to the file on the kitchen table. The dossier contained the photograph…one that haunted her waking and sleeping moments. Olivia's fingers curled into unwitting fists…as if they were possessed with a will of their own…Olivia's legs and feet moved her to the table…her hand reached out to the file…flipping it open…

Olivia closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then opened them again, looking down at the photograph. Long dark lustrous hair…exquisite brown eyes, affectionate and compelling…flawless skin…impeccable cheekbones…a brilliant, dimpled, slightly flirty smile…these were the features of the woman in the photograph…the face that haunted Olivia…filling her heart with a combination of longing and loathing…Olivia had gazed at this photograph for hours on end…thoughts about this woman…her likes, her dislikes…her childhood, her dreams…had consumed Olivia…

Today…Special Agent Olivia Spencer of the F.B.I. Ops Center, Quantico…would finally have closure…after eluding capture for the better part of four years…Natalia Rivera…the woman responsible for Olivia's sister's death…was turning herself into the bureau…and Olivia was going to be there when it happened…

*******

Natalia was once Darian's most prized advocate, the seer of his soul and an individual in whom his trust was cherished. Now, she was his betrayer, from a past which had imploded upon itself, a life long since elapsed…

Darian had spent years, resources, endless nights robbed of sleep, days swarming with contemptuous failure…until now. Darian had finally found Natalia again…finally he could put an end to the engulfing lustful hatred that had consumed his being, because of her…

Natalia was going to the F.B.I. today…he had eyes and ears there…he would wait…watch…plan…until his source gave him the opportunity to get to Natalia…and then he would have his revenge…in her death…

***

Ron Erickson…Olivia's agency handler…sat…leaning back in his chair in his office at Ops Center…enjoying the first quiet moment he had had to himself all week…

Tall…lean…bookishly handsome…Ron had been with the agency for over 15 years…he had paid his dues…he had seen his share of ugliness…had been involved with his quota of run-downs…stake-outs…shoot-outs…deaths…but things were different now…now he was at Ops Center…it was his duty to watch over fledgling agents…to coordinate strikes…and he was perfectly content to be out of the line of fire…at least somewhat…

The day he had met Olivia Spencer was a memory that would be burned into his soul…Olivia had walked into his training seminar…breathtakingly beautiful…intelligent…strong…an accomplished individual…perfect to mold to the agencies expectations…and then Ron had discovered Olivia's reason for wanting to join…she was obsessed…obsessed with the death of her sister…Yvonne…

Yvonne had been Olivia's only family…their parents, their only surviving relatives…had been killed in a traffic accident when Olivia was very young…Yvonne being a few years older than Olivia…took charge of raising Olivia…growing her into a truly strong and brilliant person…they were as close and any two sisters…any two individuals could be…and then Yvonne had been killed...

When Ron had discovered Olivia's agenda…Ron had called her on it…had tried to reason with her…to support her as her friend and her handler…Ron could see Olivia's potential to do good…to make a real difference within the domain of the agency…so Olivia had agreed to let Ron train her…mold her…and Ron had agreed to help Olivia find the person or person(s) responsible for her sister's death and bring them to justice…and now they had…

Ron was startled by Olivia's voice coming from the doorway of his office...he just about lost control of his coffee mug and ended up lightly sloshing scalding hot coffee on his brand new silk tie…his wife was going to have his hide…the tie had been a birthday gift from her…damn…

"Careful there slugger…"

Ron looked at Olivia…impeccably dressed as usual…exuding strength and allure from every pore of her being…a slight smile on her very lovely mouth…Ron simply adored her…admired Olivia's dedication…her loyalty…her passion…Olivia was like the daughter he'd never had…

"Dammit Olivia…why do you always do that to me…"

"Never let them hear you coming…I seem to remember my handler drumming that into my head in tactics class…"

"Okay…don't rub it in…"

Ron stopped looking at Olivia realizing that she had turned her head away from him…not listening…her attention focused down the hall on the interrogation rooms…Olivia was toying with the exquisite gold cross she always wore around her neck…a gift from her sister…Olivia never took the necklace off…and now she was absently rubbing it between two of the long, elegant fingers of her left hand…and then Ron knew he had to say something…anything to try and draw Olivia away from this…

"Olivia…you know that it can't happen…don't even think about it…you are way too close to this…"

Olivia quickly stepped into Ron's office, closing the door behind her.

"Ron look—"

Ron got up from his chair and moved around his desk so that he was standing in front of Olivia…Ron could sense the tension…the distinct thrust of urgency…reverberating off of Olivia…

"Olivia…you know they are not going to let you anywhere near this…you need to turn around right now and—"

Olivia cut him off vehemently.

"The hell I do! I have been on this case officially and unofficially for four years Ron, this is about my family, my sister…do they honestly think they're going to stop me from confronting my sister's killer…"

Ron took a step forward, placed his hands gently on Olivia's shoulders looking into her vibrant green eyes…

"_They_ are the people who can toss you out of this place and stick you into a sh*t-hole in middle of nowhere…they can make you disappear…they are the people who have let you run this personal man-hunt of yours…only for their own purposes…not yours…they are the people you swore an oath to be loyal to…"

"So what…am I just supposed to stand on the outside of this…I can't do it Ron…I have to see her…I have to talk to her…and if you cared one iota about me…you wouldn't be trying to stop me!"

Ron moved back, releasing Olivia and sitting against the edge of his desk, running his hands through his shock of auburn hair….knowing that this was dangerous…knowing that Olivia would probably lose her career and maybe even her life over this…but also knowing in his heart…as her friend and not her handler…that Olivia was right…

***

Natalia Rivera hated waiting…she abhorred it…it was her biggest pet peeve…but there she was…enclosed in this tiny sterile room…with its perfunctory metal table and chair…a pitcher of ice water with a chipped styrofoam cup next to it…practically glaring at her…from the middle of the table…Natalia was scared to death…but she no longer had a choice…

For four years Natalia had been on the run…constantly setting down…trying to recreate herself…her life…but Darian's men had always found her…Natalia was so very, very tired…she didn't want to live like this any longer…so she had two choices…go back…try one more time to find brother that she had loved so devotedly when they were children…or…turn herself in to the authorities…Natalia had forced herself to face the agonizing and ugly truth…her brother Darian was lost to her…

Even through the painful, frightening circumstances of her life…Natalia had remained true to her faith…wherever she went…whatever she was doing…Natalia remained faithful…her prayers centered around salvation for her brother Darian…for freedom for herself…she knew that God was with her…but fears…remorse over her brother…had always plagued her…Natalia prayed that God would send someone into her life that would see the truth…that could help her…

And then the door to the room opened…Natalia turned toward the sound and stopped…singularly astonished…as one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen…moved purposefully into the room…

The woman was followed into the room by a older but attractive man with slightly wild red hair…somehow it suited him…Natalia watched as they spoke softy by the door and then the man reached out…squeezed the woman's shoulder and left the room…closing the door softly behind him…

Natalia watched as the woman remained still for a moment…almost as if she had a desperate need for composure…then the woman turned to look at her…gesturing to the metal chair…

"You should sit…"

Natalia hesitated but the woman remained unmoving…waiting… constrained…Natalia moved nervously to sit in the extremely uncomfortable chair…the woman was speaking again…her voice was throaty…sensuous… and Natalia thought it fit her perfectly…

"I'm Special Agent Spencer…I'll be conducting your preliminary interrogation today…"

Natalia started to speak….

"I'm here because…"

The woman…Special Agent Spencer…pinioned Natalia with her incredibly green eyes…they were radiating guarded rage…and they startled Natalia into silence…Special Agent Spencer was speaking again…her voice cold…her words clipped…

"I know why you're here Miss Rivera…I know all about you…who you are and what you've done…and I intend to see that you go away for a very long time…"

"I don't understand…I thought that I was being put into witness protection…"

Natalia watched as uncertainty flickered in the woman's eyes…watched as the woman's face colored with fury…watched as the woman's hand went to the holster on her belt…her fingertips lightly touching her gun…then Natalia watched as the woman visibly swallowed…straightened herself…and stepped away from the table…

"Relax Miss Rivera…someone else will be back for you in a few minutes…"

"Wait—"

Natalia watched as the woman then turned sharply on her heel and practically pushed her way out of the room….

*******

Usually the soft island breeze was enough to calm Darian…but not today…he had gone to his retreat in Sao Paulo in an attempt to soothe his soul…but nothing was working…drugs…drink…women…all useless…he still felt the embittered gorge burning in his gut…at this exact moment…Natalia was being interrogated by the F.B.I…she was a bleeding hemorrhage to his operations now and need to be staunched…

So long ago…he and Natalia had been close…as close as any brother and sister could be…they had been there for one another when they had had no one else…so long ago during the innocence of childhood…during their passage into young adulthood…they had stood together for one another…

And then Yvonne Cochran had come into their lives…Yvonne had been beautiful…alluring and pure…Yvonne had captivated Natalia…and life's path for Darian and Natalia became suddenly twisted…it served to separate them from one another…Natalia had chosen Yvonne…another life…over him…and that was why Darian had taken swift and merciless action…why he had murdered Yvonne…the person who had taken his sister…his life-line…away from him…

For a time…after Yvonne's death…Darian had hoped that Natalia would come back…that she would be able to accept and understand his choices…that she would be with him again…under his loving guidance…but Natalia had not come back…she had turned her back on the life he had created for them…she was gone…she was now a liability…and Darian couldn't afford liabilities...of any kind…

*******

Ron had known exactly where to look for Olivia. When he had gotten to the roof…he saw her there…standing…raging…being buffeted by the cool breeze…in agony…her gun drawn…held tightly at her side…

Olivia must have heard him coming…because she turned suddenly…seeing the pain that she was in…hurt Ron to his core…he approached her carefully…seeing that her beautiful face was now stained with tears…Ron nodded to the gun….

"Don't you think you should put that away—"

Olivia paced and raged.

"Oh I know what I _should_ do with this—"

"Olivia—

"Don't Ron…just don't…four years…four years of waiting…of working…of nightmares…of pain…and today it was all supposed to end…I was supposed to finally be able to find justice for my sister…and now…"

"Olivia, you know how the system works sometimes…she's a little fish…they want more…and she can give it to them…"

"Screw the system and screw them…I can't do it anymore Ron…I don't want to…I need to walk away before I lose myself…my life completely…I can't…"

Olivia stopped then…succumbing to her embittered tears…Ron moved to her quickly…taking the gun from Olivia's hand and pocketing it…gathering her in his arms…hugging her reassuringly…

"Listen to me for a minute…okay…you can still have what you want…you can talk to her…you can finally get the closure that you deserve…"

Olivia pulled away from Ron then…looking at him carefully…her body rigid with animosity …

"What are you telling me?"

Ron moved to Olivia, placing is hands gently on her arms.

"They're putting her into witness protection, Olivia, and I've fixed it so that you are part of the regular watch team…for the next three months you're going to be baby-sitting Miss Rivera…someplace safe…where you can do what you need to do…"

Olivia looked at Ron…thoughts were waging a war inside her brain…four years…so long…so much rage…so much need for revenge…her need for freedom from the nightmare of her sister's murder…Olivia stepped away from Ron and held out her hand…

"Give me back my gun…"

Ron hesitated for a split second…then reached into his pocket…took hold of the gun…pulled it out…and held it out to Olivia...Olivia looked at her hand…looked at the gun…and then smoothly replaced it in her belt holster…

Ron watched as Olivia took both of her hands and plunged them into her beautiful chestnut hair…keeping her hands there…closing her eyes against the sun…leaning her head back slightly…visibly breathing…Ron watched as Olivia then dropped her hands gently to her sides looking at him…her rage secured safely away…once again in control…once again the textbook agent…doing what had to be done…only this time in doing it…Olivia was determined to finally be free…

"Fill me in on the particulars…"

**THE SAFEHOUSE:**

The agency had established a safe house…a rustic cabin blended into the wooded mountains of Virginia…secluded…picturesque…over last few weeks Olivia had remained in the cabin with Natalia…co-habitating…watching…waiting…wanting to know…everything...

Natalia's brother…Darian Rivera, was one of the most prominent crime figures of the day…his operations…drugs, weapons smuggling, prostitution, import/export and assassination…were organized…technological…far-reaching and merciless…over the past ten years, Darian had left a lengthy trail of bodies…of ruined businesses…of wanton destruction…on his journey to the top…he had killed countless individuals and Olivia believed that her sister Yvonne…had lost her life in the terminal chaos of Darian's crossfire…now that the agency had his sister Natalia…they finally had the chance to take Darian Rivera down for good…

Olivia and Natalia had developed a cautious routine…Natalia was an early riser…so Olivia made sure that she was always up before Natalia…had made her usual surveillance of the woods surrounding the cabin…made tea for Natalia…because Natalia didn't drink coffee…

And then began the arduous task of debriefing Natalia…Olivia would question Natalia for information…recording all their sessions…and Natalia would perfunctorily share whatever intel she could…it seemed almost cathartic for Natalia…talking about her brother's operations…his past…his extensive net of contacts and businesses…

But Olivia was just going through the motions…doing what she had to so…waiting patiently to fulfill her own agenda…Olivia was biding her time…waiting for the moment when she could finally put to rest the truth about her sister's death…

*******

Darian stood on the picturesque beach in Sao Paolo…watching sail boats glide lazily across the brilliant azure ocean…trying to quell the fury inside of him…he could almost taste it…how close he was to exacting his revenge…but he had to wait…he had to be cautious…lest he let his need for killing Natalia…rain down on the life he had built…toppling it…like a fragile house of cards…

Weeks had past and Darian had heard nothing…but he knew it was only matter of time…originally he had wanted to attack the team that was escorting his sister to the safe house…to annihilate her right then there…it would have been so seemingly easy…but it also would have been reckless…his contact had advised against it…and he had listened…now he waited for his man to inform him of the location of the safe house…and then his time would come…

*******

Olivia and Natalia's time together…being in one another's orbit in the small cabin…was beginning to grate on them equally…Natalia had made several attempts to create some kind of normalcy from the situation…cooking dinner for herself and Olivia…getting the agents who came to relieve Olivia to bring books for them to read…videos for them to watch…all of these things Natalia did with determination…almost with a desperate denial of the circumstances that she was in…Olivia had to admire Natalia's tenacity…

It had fast become apparent to Olivia that she somewhat misjudged Natalia…in so far as her involvements in her brother's life…his activities…for the past four years…Natalia had been on the run from her brother as well as in hiding from the authorities…Natalia had walked away from her brother's evil machinations…simply wanting to begin again…to create another…better…different…life for herself…

During their debriefing sessions…Natalia had been completely open about almost everything…talking with Olivia…about her past…her childhood…

When Natalia was little…she had belonged to a perfectly normal happy family…then tragedy had struck…Natalia's mother had died suddenly…it had been an aneurysm…and when Natalia's mother died…it was as if Natalia's father had died right along with her…Natalia's father became an abusive grieving drunk…and he took out his grief on his children physically…emotionally…and he had scarred Natalia's brother, Darian…for life…

When Natalia's father had passed away…Darian stepped up…he had taken care of Natalia but all the years of abuse by their father had broken something inside of Darian. He had gotten involved with the wrong kinds of people…they made him part of their family…and the power, money and lifestyle it gave him…it had been like a drug to Darian…

Natalia had tried to make her brother see that he was lost…to leave the degradation he was in…tried to convince to go away with her…start a new life…but Darian had gone crazy…he had thought that Natalia was trying to take everything away from him…Darian had been furious…resentful…that Natalia a wanted to abandon him after he had taken care of her…given her everything…Natalia knew that the brother she once had was lost to her…and so Natalia had taken what money she could…and had disappeared…

Olivia found herself connecting with Natalia…she admired Natalia's courage…Natalia's strength…Natalia's desire to simply be free from her agonizing past and start again…Olivia spent her days away from Natalia as much as possible…trying to remain in control…to perform her duty…trying to deny fact the she was fighting a losing battle…the battle to keep on hating Natalia…instead of being captivated by her…and Olivia was treading dangerous ground…

*******

The day was gorgeous…there was a lake about a mile from the cabin…Olivia had left Natalia with two other agents, Reed and Cambridge…they were experienced and capable and Olivia desperately needed some time away...Natalia had been reading a book when Olivia had left the cabin…

Now Olivia closed her eyes…breath deeply…reveling in the frigid country air…feeling the biting cold just slightly burning in her lungs…the lake was surrounded on all sides by a myriad of trees and undergrowth just beginning to parade their magnificent fall colors for all of nature to see…Olivia marveled at the vibrant reds, oranges, yellows, golds…standing at attention within treetops…against the brilliant blue sky…

"It's really beautiful here."

Olivia turned her head…Natalia was standing at the water's edge…standing an arm's length away from Olivia…

"You shouldn't be out here, Natalia…"

Olivia watched as Natalia lifted her chin slightly, huffily…

"Why not…you're here…you the one keeping me safe…"

"I want you to go back to the cabin…"

"We could walk back together…"

"No…we couldn't…"

Olivia looked away from Natalia and back to the water…willing herself to remain in control…willing herself to not look at Natalia again…she could feel Natalia looking at her…hesitating…uncertain…and then Natalia began to speak…

"Look, I know that this is the last place in the world you want to be right now…well you're not the only one…we should at least maybe try to make the best of it if we can…we could at least try to be civil…to..."

Olivia looked at Natalia...seething inside…

"Don't say it Natalia…don't _ever_ go there…we will _never_ be civil…we will _never_ see one another once this over…this is not some field trip we're on together…this is life and death…you need to just leave me be…"

And then Olivia looked away. Natalia looked away from Olivia then and out at the palatial, tranquil, water…then Natalia spoke again…her words her quiet…inquisitive…and tinged with indecision…

"I want to know why…you hate me so much…"

Olivia turned to Natalia…breathed, trying desperately to control her rage…the time had come…finally…for truth…Olivia reached into her pocket and withdrew the photograph…Olivia held it out to Natalia…she spoke coldly…

"Take it…look at it…that's why…"

Olivia stopped…waited…watched…as Natalia reached out her hand and grasped the photograph…watched as Natalia gazed at it…watched as Natalia's face visibly paled…watched as tears formed in Natalia's eyes…and then Natalia looked at Olivia…Olivia spoke carefully…

"Do you know who that this?"

"Yes, I know her…but the other person in this picture…it's you, isn't it…I don't understand…"

"Yvonne Cochran was my sister…Natalia…and you are responsible for her death…"

Natalia blinked…astonished…agonized…was this really happening…Olivia Spencer and Yvonne Cochran were sisters…and now Natalia was here with Olivia…and Olivia was protecting her…life's bitter ironies never ceased to amaze Natalia…and then Natalia looked at Olivia…the rage…the pain emanating off of Olivia's body was palpable…persecuting…

"Dammit Natalia…I'm waiting…it's time for you to tell me everything…I want the truth…you tell me what happened to my sister…how you could possibly be involved with killing someone as beautiful and giving as Yvonne…how you could possibly…"

Olivia stopped speaking because tears were running down Natalia's exquisite face…Natalia's beautiful body was shaking with silent sobs…Olivia watched Natalia breathe…collect herself…wipe her tears away with her fingertips…and then Natalia spoke…

"Olivia…your sister was one of the most beautiful and unique people I have ever known…I didn't kill her Olivia…I loved her…"

**PART TWO:**

Ron had received all of the reports Olivia had sent…he was fast collating a plan of action to take Darian down…working with interagency ops…coordinating with offices all over the country on their preemptive strikes against Darian's business associates…the agency was hoping to perform a kind of cross country be-heading…sending Darian's operations into chaos…causing Darian to make a mistake…allowing the F.B.I. to finally capture him…

Ron worked tirelessly…but his thoughts were divided…he was thinking about Olivia…worried for her more and more…during her last visit…they had gone for coffee…she had looked tired…and disconcerted as she never had before…her usual effortless confidence had diminished somehow….

Ron had tried to talk to Olivia about it but she had quickly cut him off at the knees…turning their discussion quickly to business…what was happening at the office and how the take-down was progressing…

Ron had allowed it to slide but now he was thinking that he should have pushed Olivia a little harder…got her to open up about what was going on inside of her…he would do that the next time they met…because all Ron wanted was for Olivia to be truly happy…

*******

Olivia and Natalia stood at the water's edge…Natalia tortured….Olivia enraged…both wounded…inside…Olivia could not believe what Natalia had just said…that she had loved Yvonne…that she hadn't killed her…Olivia moved quickly to Natalia and roughly snatched the photograph from Natalia's fingers…

"What are you talking about…you loved her…I don't believe you…how dare you say that to me—"

"Olivia…"

"No…I saw the forensics reports…Natalia your fingerprints were all over the knife that was used to kill my sister…your hair was found on her body…you were there…you know what happened…"

"You're right…I do…"

"Then you damn well better tell me…"

Olivia looked at Natalia…saw the turmoil in her eyes…saw the indecision in her face…

"Olivia I will tell you everything…the truth…whether you believe me or not is up to you…"

Natalia looked at Olivia…standing…resolute...waiting…Olivia's face was hostile ….and so were her words…

"Start talking…."

Natalia looked away from Olivia…back to the water…wishing with everything inside of her that she didn't have to do this…it had taken her so long to come to the point where she didn't feel the excruciating anguish…her guilt over Yvonne's death…in her every waking moment…Natalia took a deep breath and began…

"Olivia, when I met your sister…I had barely made my way from Darian…I was lost…broke…searching…and then I met Yvonne…I had gotten a job in a local art gallery and she was there…trying to sell some of her work to the gallery owner…Olivia your sister was amazingly talented…but I guess I don't have to tell you that…the brilliance…the beauty of Yvonne's paintings…they just touched my soul…Yvonne was open...expressive…and giving…inside and out…"

Natalia looked at Olivia and Olivia's heart raced when she saw the wistful, adoration in Natalia's eyes…Olivia found it suddenly difficult to speak…

"Were you two…lovers…"

Natalia smiled softly at Olivia.

"Yvonne knew that I was gay…but no…we were just friends…true…deep friends...I helped her find markets for her paintings…and for a little while…she helped me forget the pain of the past…to live a life beyond Darian's control…

"Tell me what happened…."

When I left Darian behind….he was furious, resentful that I wanted to abandon him after he'd taken care of me. So I took what money I could and I ran…but he never let me go. Every time I started a new life he would use his power…his money…to find me somehow…Darian even went as far as to hurt the people around me…to force me back into his world...

Olivia felt the knot of agonizing fear and nausea forming in her stomach…but she wanted…she needed…to hear everything…

"Is that what happened…was Darian the one who killed my sister…"

Natalia looked away from Olivia…but she knew that she couldn't stop now…

"Yvonne and I were sharing an apartment…I came home one day…it was horrible…the place was in shambles…Yvonne's exquisite paintings…were slashed…destroyed…covered in blood…and then I found Yvonne…she had been stabbed…there was so much blood…I was in shock…I was devastated…I didn't know what I was doing…I picked up the knife…and then I think I just dropped it again…I called 911…called an ambulance…and than I held Yvonne for as long as I could…tried to stop the bleeding…I stayed until I heard the sirens and knew that the ambulance had arrived…

Natalia stopped….Olivia could see that Natalia was shaking…quiet…desolate sobs...erupting from Natalia's body…Olivia finished…

"You knew that Darian had found you again…so you waited as long as you could…and then you ran…"

"I'm so sorry Olivia—"

Natalia watched as Olivia moved away from her…her face filled with darkened realizations and agony…Natalia watched as Olivia stared at her and wanted to speak…but did not…Natalia watched as Olivia then closed her eyes…visibly collecting herself…when Olivia opened her eyes again…they were cold…distant…and so was her voice…

"We should go back inside…"

*******

Ron was just finishing his notes on the most recent surveillance reports of Darian's activities….Darian had all but gone off the radar…and that made Ron nervous…very nervous…

The interagency efforts to close-ups-shop on most of Darian's less lucrative ventures had gone like clockwork…Natalia's intel had been invaluable…but now things seemed to be at a stand-still…

Nothing was being picked-up…this could only mean one of two things…Darian had successfully managed to move this base of his operations to another as yet undiscovered location…or…Darian had inside information and was biding his time…waiting to strike…to sluice himself of the thing that was causing his empire to crumble around him…his sister, Natalia…

That was when Ron began to formulate his plan…to save Olivia and Natalia…

*******

In the weeks since she had been with Natalia at the safe house…coming to this lake had been like a refuge for Olivia…she could breathe in the crisp air…feel it cleansing her soul…today her heart…her soul…remained troubled…

It always seemed to amaze Olivia…how life could change in a heartbeat….you could think you knew the truth…could be secure in who you were and what you were doing…and then…something would happen to change everything…life would descend upon you…like a vulture would its prey…ripping knowledge and security from inside of you…your life from you…and then what were you supposed to do…

For four years Olivia had worked every waking moment…pushing herself…leaving everything else she wanted behind…in order to find some kind of justice…some kind of closure for her sister's death…

For four years Olivia had spent…screaming from nightmares…closed off inside from everyone and everything…consumed with hatred for the person whom she thought was responsible for her sister's death…consumed with hatred for Natalia…and she had been so wrong…

Natalia had been just as much a victim of Darian as her sister Yvonne had been…even more so…Natalia had had to live with the fact that because she had loved Yvonne…had been Yvonne's friend…had allowed Yvonne into her life…had formed a wonderful and giving friendship with Yvonne…this was why Yvonne had been killed…she had simply been a pawn in Darian's obsessive game of control…his need to control Natalia…to control everything around him…

Olivia now knew only two things…one…she would make Darian pay for her sister's death…two…she would do everything in her power to end this for Natalia…to finally free Natalia from Darian…so that Natalia could live the life that she deserved…by doing these two things…Olivia would finally be able to free herself as well…

*******

Natalia sat by the fireplace in the cabin…curled up on the sofa…a cozy blanket covering her legs…usually a warm fire comforted her…she loved to watched the flames radiant flickering promenade…today…here…the fire did very little to remove the bleakness that Natalia felt in her soul…

Natalia didn't know what she should do. Since that day at the lake…when Olivia had confronted her with Yvonne's death…Natalia had felt the rage…the guilt…the agony…all over again…

Darian had taken Yvonne away from her…away from Olivia…but Natalia had been to blame…Natalia had been on the run for so long before she had met Yvonne…always afraid…always remaining on the outside of people…never even attempting to retain a normal existence…but just to survive…

And then she had net Yvonne…and suddenly Natalia was just so very tired of what her life had become…Yvonne's talent and beauty had made Natalia long for a life that she could be proud of…if only for a little while…so…she had taken a very public job at the local art gallery…had settled in this little off-beat town…had allowed herself to become a part of humanity again…

Natalia had never known how Darian had found her…only that he had…she had done something…let her guard down…made some mistake…and then he was there…and Yvonne was dead…a reminder to Natalia that he would always come for her…that she could never escape him…and then Natalia had made the choice…

The choice to turn herself in…to tell everything she knew…and hope that the authorities would believe her….would help her finally end this unbearable existence she was in…and then there was Olivia…

Olivia who had lived for four years…tortured by her sister's death…years trying to find some kind of closure…years filled with hatred for Natalia…burning to avenge what Olivia thought Natalia had done…Natalia's soul ached for Olivia…for Olivia's grief…Olivia's pain…Olivia…so strong…so beautiful…so dedicated…so tormented…

During the weeks that they had been forced to be there together at the safe house…all these weeks as Natalia had been forced to bear her soul…to relive her ugly childhood…to remember the loss of her brother…to face again all her remorse for the people Darian had hurt…had killed…Olivia had been…kind…compassionate…Olivia was risking her life to protect Natalia…and Natalia heart was filled with so much gratitude…so much love…and Natalia found herself thinking…knowing…that she would do anything…for Olivia…

Natalia was startled from her thoughts as Olivia's voice reached her ears…

"Natalia…I'd like to talk to you…"

***

Darian walked to the bar…poured himself a fifth of scotch…put to the glass to his lips…but did not drink…the frustration inside of him exploded and he turned…hurling the glass across the room…where it shattered against the elegant stone fireplace…the liquor causing the low-burning flame to briefly surge outward from the grate…

The agency was closing in on him…although they didn't realize it yet…Darian did…he could no longer afford to wait…he had to find Natalia…to silence her in whatever way was necessary to his survival…damn her…it was impossible not to remember all those years ago when they had been close…Natalia had been a brilliant…faithful and loving sister to him…now all that he felt was the rage…the lustful need to for power…for survival…one way or another he would make Natalia realize the error of her ways…one way or another…things between them…excruciating as they were now…he would see them end…he had no other choice…

*******

Natalia remained silent as Olivia moved into the room…watched as Olivia moved to stand at the fireplace….seemingly trying to draw some of it's warmth into herself…Natalia watched as Olivia audibly inhaled…exhaled and then Olivia looked at her and began to speak…

"I was wrong about you, Natalia…I know that now…and I'm sorry…you came from such an ugly past…you got mired in it…but then you had the courage to walk away from it…to try and create a better life for yourself…to be a better person…for the record…what I feel about you…is the farthest from hate that it could possibly be…I just wanted you to know that…"

And then Olivia looked away from Natalia…gazing at the fire…her body rigid with self-conflict…her face soft with regret…Natalia got up from the sofa and moved to stand next to Olivia…

"I'm so sorry Olivia…"

Olivia turned to Natalia…she took Natalia's hands in hers…looking at Natalia…intense emotion swirling in Olivia's exquisite green eyes…

"I need to tell you something...when I spoke to Yvonne that last time before she was killed…I'd never seen her so happy…when I asked Yvonne why…she told me that she'd met someone…someone who could see the beauty of her work…who could appreciate what she was about…that this friend was helping her to realize her dream of displaying her paintings…it was you Natalia…you were so amazing to her…Yvonne's death was the result of was Darian's malice…not yours…all I want is to find a way to end this, so you can be free…so that we can both finally move on from all the pain your brother has caused us…I will do everything in my power to make that happen…

Natalia saw the tears in Olivia's eyes…felt her own hot tears falling onto her face…Natalia suddenly found it so very difficult to move…to breathe…to speak…suddenly found that she was shaking…and finally when Natalia raised her eyes to look into Olivia's beautiful…compassionate…compelling eyes…words did come…

"Thank You."

They stood there…gazing at one another…the evocative tension...sudden…sparking between them…Olivia felt the connection…pushed it away…it just came flooding back even harder…before she could stop herself she had pulled Natalia to her…and was holding her close…

*******

Olivia and Natalia spent the next few hours…sitting on the sofa together…watching the fire…drinking hot cocoa…attempting to draw comfort from the fire's warmth…they were mostly quiet moments…interspersed with light questions…easy answers…each of them just willing to talk from their hearts about whatever came to mind…each trying to avoid what both knew was happening between them…

"I have a question…"

"Okay."

"Yvonne Cochran and Olivia Spencer?"

"Ah, the different last names…my parents got divorced when I was eight…my mom married Yvonne's dad…we became a family…Yvonne and I became sisters…and then our parents were killed in a car accident…Yvonne and I were all that one another had…God…she was brilliant even when we were kids…she was such a good big sister…she was always giving…always supportive…"

Natalia reached out and put her hand over Olivia's…Olivia looked away from the fire and into Natalia's beautiful face…

"She talked about you a lot, Olivia…she was so proud of you…proud of what you were doing to make the world a better place…she loved you very much…"

Natalia watched tears form once again in Olivia's eyes…and Olivia turned her head away so that Natalia would not see her tears…

"Olivia…"

Natalia waited until Olivia looked back at her

"We both loved Yvonne…we both grieve for her…you don't have to be strong all the time with me…you can let go…"

Olivia was gazing at Natalia…she just couldn't help it…God didn't Natalia realize how spectacular she was…so loving and so beautiful…Natalia's amazing russet eyes filled with warmth…Natalia's slim body slightly tensed...and stunning…Natalia's beautiful lips…Olivia could only imagine their softness…their sweetness…and then Olivia pulled her hand from Natalia's…got up from the sofa…moved away from Natalia…overwhelmed…speaking with difficulty…

"No…I can't…I am here to protect you…I have to be strong…be apart from you…that's all there is…I can't let myself go for one single moment…because if I did…and something happened to you because of it…I couldn't live with myself…I don't know what to do anymore Natalia…

Natalia spoke quietly…

"I do."

Before Olivia could say anything…do anything…Natalia had moved to her…had reached out gently taking Olivia's hands in hers…then pulled Olivia closer…and placing a soft kiss against Olivia's mouth…electrifying Olivia…Olivia breathed…they stood together…so close…Olivia could feel Natalia's soft hands gently gripping hers…Olivia looked at Natalia…

"Natalia…we shouldn't do this…I don't know what's going to happen…when or if we will be able to stop Darian…to end this…the agency is relocating you…we will never see each other again…I won't know who you are…or where you are…we won't ever be together, don't you see that…

Natalia spoke her words soft and fervent…

"We have right here…right now…we can just shut the world away…make tonight just for us…"

Olivia could feel the warmth reverberating off of Natalia's beautiful body…feel her own heart tearing in her chest…feel Natalia's eyes on her…gazing at her…wanting her…feel how they could so easily cross the line together…for one brief moment Olivia chose to feel her heart...her heart's desire to just reach out and pull Natalia to her…to just let everything go and give herself…body and soul to Natalia…but then Olivia sighed…closing her eyes…brutally affected…then opened them…making a point to look directly into Natalia's eyes…

"Natalia—"

And then Natalia moved her mouth to Olivia's…kissing her just once more…a soft lingering kiss of acquiescence…a kiss that spoke of everything that Natalia felt for Olivia…spoke of everything that Natalia knew that she and Olivia could be together...for tonight...Natalia spoke…her worlds barely louder than a whisper…

"Just be with me…"

*******

They had made their way to Olivia's bedroom, unhesitatingly …wordlessly…moving to stand together beside the bed…kissing softly, …undressing one another slowly…exploring one another leisurely…tenderly…and finally slipping into bed together…

Now, Natalia was brushing her lips softly against Olivia's neck…lightly back and forth…placing soft warm kisses there…and driving Olivia wild with longing…Natalia murmured against Olivia's skin…

"Tell me what you want…what you like…"

Olivia swallowed finding it difficult to concentrate…difficult to speak…

"Well…what you're doing right now…feels pretty damn incredible…"

Olivia felt Natalia's smile against her neck.

"Okay…more of that then…"

And then there was more…more of Natalia's soft, warm mouth…all over her…caressing…kissing…delicately tasting…Olivia everywhere...and Olivia shuddered…closed her eyes…it had been so long since she just let herself truly feel…anything…then Natalia moved her hands…began to use her fingertips to stroke Olivia…first her face…then her neck…then her shoulders…then her breasts…then Olivia's stomach, lingering there…Natalia's touch so soft…so loving…Natalia's voice came again quietly…

"What about that…"

"Yes, I liked that…a lot…"

"Me too…you have such a beautiful body…I love the way that you feel…"

Olivia open her eyes and found Natalia looking at her…Olivia feeling Natalia's hot hands…fingers…splayed against her stomach…feeling an incredible warmth emerging within herself…

Natalia's eyes enthralled Olivia…so affectionate…so open…so beautiful…Olivia found herself suddenly wanting…needing…to let Natalia know…how much Olivia cared about her…how incredible Olivia thought Natalia really was…that all Olivia wanted was for Natalia to be safe...to be happy…Olivia looked at Natalia…took Natalia's face in her hands and spoke quietly…

"Natalia—'

Natalia placed her fingertips against Olivia's mouth gently…then leaned down and replaced her fingertips with her lips…kissing Olivia with tender reassurance…

"I know—"

Olivia did not want the kiss to end…with everything in her she deepened it…possessing Natalia's mouth with hers…losing herself in the incredible softness of Natalia's mouth…and finding herself delighted when Natalia pressed her lovely body closer to hers…moaning lightly with pleasure…when Olivia paused…Natalia spoke…smiling softly and slightly breathless…

"Well that was perfectly…umm…wow…more please…"

Olivia smiled…reaching around Natalia's back, pulling Natalia on top of her…Natalia laughing softly…elatedly…and then Olivia was kissing Natalia…again and again…with each kiss…showing Natalia how much Olivia wanted her…and Olivia could blissfully feel Natalia's body trembling in response…Natalia pulled her mouth from Olivia's gently…pulling away so that she could look at Olivia…Olivia's breath caught as she looked at Natalia's eyes and saw the love in them…the desire in them…

Olivia didn't know why but she found herself suddenly hesitant…found her heart closing against the intense emotion swirling inside of her…and this wasn't what she wanted…Olivia didn't want to surrender to her fears or doubts…the only thing she wanted with Natalia was to love and be loved…Olivia breathed…pushing everything away…and gazed at Natalia…

"You're so beautiful, Natalia…everything about you is beautiful…inside and out…I wish things were different…I wish we could…

Natalia did not let Olivia finish but instead covered Olivia's mouth with hers…hotly…possessively…lovingly…Olivia plunged her hands into Natalia's gorgeous dark hair and held Natalia's head…kissing Natalia back with just as much passionate devotion…leaving them both shaking…breathless…gazing at one another…and wanting to the core…

And then they were moving together…making love to one another…amorously…tenderly…showing one another with their hands…their mouths…everything inside of them…that they wanted to be together…not just for the moment…but for forever…they completed one another…they fulfilled one another…Natalia and Olivia…let themselves exist simply within the moment…within the joyous delights of one another…within their love for one another…

*******

The time had come…Darian's source had phoned him earlier that morning with the location of the safe house…Darian could be there within hours…before the next shift of agents arrived…before Natalia would realize his presence…finally Darian would be able to purge himself of his burning need for revenge…he would go to Natalia…he would dance their dance just one more time…he would give her one last chance to live in his world…if she denied him…then he would kill her…and move on…destroying anything that got in his way…

*******

Ron stood at the fireplace located within the confines of his classically masculine study…dark green carpet covered the floor…a pair huge burgundy leather armchairs sat facing the fireplace…the stark wood-paneled walls of the room were littered with photos…of himself with his wife…of his career at the F.B.I….what had been his life…Ron gazed around the room…thinking about how much had changed over the years…himself included…the years had softened him…he didn't like it…but then you didn't get to like everything that happened to you in your life…

Ron had insisted that the location of the safe house remain undisclosed …even to him. Once a week Olivia would leave that location and they would meet at Ron's home…far from prying eyes and ears…there Olivia would give Ron the tapes of the debriefing sessions…she would report on the watch team's status…on any changes or replacements that she felt needed to be made…would report on Natalia's state-of-mind…her state of mind…Olivia conveyed all these things to Ron with the utmost professionalism…until the last time they had met…

The last time they had met…Ron could see the anguish in Olivia's beautiful features…could hear the fatigue in her voice…Ron had simply drawn Olivia to him…hugging her…consoling her…gently urging her to let go of everything…and she finally did…

Olivia told Ron about all about Natalia…Natalia's ugly past...Natalia's resolve to create a better life for herself…Natalia's futile attempt to separate herself from her brother…from his immoral existence…Olivia told Ron about Darian's obsession…his hatred of Natalia…the fact the Darian…not Natalia…had been responsible for Yvonne's death…Olivia had told Ron about how Yvonne and Natalia had been friends…had connected with one another…helped one another…

And then Olivia told Ron…about herself and Natalia…told him everything that was in her heart and her soul…her pain…her desires…Ron listened…caring for Olivia…feeling her agony…and wanted to do something…anything that he could…for her…

After Olivia had left that day…Ron knew what he wanted…what he needed to do…now Ron turned to gaze at the medium-sized, non-descript, black duffle bag that sat on top of his desk…he was crossing the line…big time…but he accepted that…Ron knew how these things worked…knew how to cover his tracks…currency…identification papers…passports…it was all there…now the only thing Ron had to do was wait…

*******

When Natalia opened her eyes, she saw that Olivia had left the bed. Natalia sat up, shivering slightly with the cool night air…gathering the blanket around her body…and then she saw Olivia…

Olivia was standing...naked…breathtaking…leaning her beautiful body against the open window jam…a soft breeze rustling her hair…her exquisite face softly illuminated by moonlight…Olivia was so still…her eyes closed…a content smile on her full sensuous lips…leaving Natalia breathless…

Natalia loved how beautiful Olivia was…but Olivia's heart and soul…who she was inside…completely enthralled Natalia…as an F.B.I. agent…Olivia was strong…honest…skilled…and loyal…doing what she could to make the world a better place…to fix the wrongs of the world…as a person…Olivia was giving…tender…passionate…and complex…

Natalia knew that Olivia was everything she would ever want in a lover…a partner in life…and knowing that tonight would be the only time they had together…left Natalia with an unbearable ache deep inside…

Natalia left the bed…moved quietly to Olivia…moving the blanket so that it wrapped around both of them when Natalia slid her arms around Olivia…Natalia stood holding onto Olivia…her breasts pressed against Olivia's bare cool back…her cheek against Olivia's strong soft shoulder…Natalia willing herself to never forget one incredible moment of their night together…and agonized by the warm wet tears forming themselves in her eyes…Olivia turned then to Natalia…sliding her arms gently around Natalia…gazing at her…soft tears glistening in her stunning green eyes…Olivia spoke so quietly…so devotedly…

"I love you, Natalia…"

Olivia pulled Natalia to her, gently tightening their embrace…hugging her and stroking Natalia's hair and Natalia lay her head against Olivia's shoulder…breathing Olivia in…hugging Olivia back…

"I love you too…"

**PART THREE:**

The woods surrounded Darian…stark…beautiful…as he made his way slowly up the treacherous road which led to the safe house…all of his years of pain…rage…loss…were about to be avenged…in the distance…Darian peered out into the dark…finally he could see the faint glow of light …glimmering within the massive trees…he was almost there…

***

Olivia stood in the kitchen of the safe house…her hands wrapped around a hot fresh mug of coffee…but the coffee was not what was making her warm…it was thinking about last night…about Natalia…being with Natalia had been better than Olivia had ever imagined it would be…Natalia was amazingly beautiful…she was a tender, amorous and playful lover…she had electrified Olivia…but it was Natalia's warmth…her strength…her compassion….that had captured Olivia's heart…

And now Olivia had to let Natalia go…in a matter of hours Natalia would leave the safe house and disappear…this time within the witness protection program…she would be given a new identity…a new life…and the fact the Olivia knew that she would have to go back to her life…without Natalia…was tearing her apart…

"Penny for your thoughts…"

Olivia looked up startled to see that Natalia had moved quietly into the kitchen and was looking at her thoughtfully…

"I was thinking about making you breakfast."

Natalia looked at Olivia…knowing that she was hedging…also knowing that Olivia hated to cook…so she gave Olivia a light smile…

"You…cook…I don't think so…why don't I make you breakfast and then you can thank me for it…"

Before Natalia could move…Olivia reached out grabbed Natalia's hand and pulled Natalia into a tight embrace…covering Natalia's mouth with hers and kissing her playfully, fervently…and Natalia lovingly kissed her back…they parted reluctantly looking at one another…Natalia smiled at Olivia…

"What was that for?"

"I was saying thank you…"

"Oh…well…feel free to thank me like that anytime you want…"

Their playful banter ebbed suddenly…both remembering how little time that they had left together…both suddenly feeling the agony of departure in their souls…

"God Natalia, I can't…"

Natalia placed her fingertips against Olivia's lips to stop her from speaking. Natalia spoke, her voice wounded...barely a whisper…

"Don't—"

They held one another…they looked at one another…longing to say everything that needed to be said…longing to feel everything that they both had still lingering in their hearts…and knowing that they could not…even if they had had the chance to have a life together…forever…would never be enough time…

And then they both heard it…the distant rumble of a muted car engine outside the cabin...Olivia's heart began to race…the voice inside of her screaming at her…Olivia had establish the shifts herself…and it was way too early for the next team of watch agents to arrive at safe house…

Instantly Olivia was out of Natalia's arms…pulling Natalia with her from the kitchen and into the living room...removing her glock from its holster and chambering the clip…then Olivia looked into Natalia's terrified eyes…and spoke in a forceful whisper…

"Go back to the bedroom and stay there."

"Olivia—"

Olivia could hear the rumbling sound grow closer…then ceasing…then the quite thump of a door closing…the anxiety winding its way around her heart, crushing it as a boa would its prey…Olivia hissed quietly…

"Now, Natalia, go!"

Natalia moved quickly past Olivia and disappeared into the back bedroom, the faint clicking of the lock on the bedroom door reached Olivia's ears. Olivia forced herself to take deep breaths, to revert back to the familiars of her agency training…and then she heard Natalia's startled gasp and ran for the bedroom…

*******

Natalia moved as quickly and quietly into the bedroom as she could…making sure to lock the bedroom door behind her…then grabbing the cell phone that Olivia had given her and quickly slipping it into her pocket.

Natalia's heart was thundering in her chest…she desperately fought down the nausea that was rising from her gut…she listened…but could hear nothing…she closed her eyes breathing against the fear and then she heard it…the soft footfall from behind her…and the she felt it…the suddenly frigid air permeating the room…Natalia turned around and saw him there…

"Natalia…you look beautiful…"

*******

Olivia was drenched in icy fearful sweat…she tightened the grip on her gun as her mind raced trying to formulate a plan…desperately calling on her training for guidance…he was here…Darian had discovered the location of the safe house and now he was in the bedroom with Natalia…and Natalia had locked the door…Darian…the man who had taken Olivia's sister away…was with Natalia…Olivia would never let Darian hurt anyone again…she would die before she let that happen…

*******

Natalia looked at her brother as he stood there…mere feet away from her…swarthy…attractive…cold…

"Natalia…what…you have nothing to say to me?"

"Darian…you need to go…"

Natalia watched as a smile played at Darian lips…calculating…smug…a smile that did not embrace Darian's dusky powerful eyes…

"Go…I just got here…I think we should talk…"

"We have nothing to talk about…"

"I think we do…I think we need to talk about why you're here…what you've been doing to me…we need to talk about the fact that we are family…we are blood…we need to talk about the fact that I can't let you continue down this path you've chosen…first Yvonne and now Special Agent Olivia Spencer…I have to say your tastes run all over the map little sister…"

Natalia could not contain the rage and fear welling up inside of her…looking at this man who had once been her brother…and now she saw only… diffidence…malevolence…death…no more…

"Yvonne was my friend…and you killed her…killed her because you thought she took me away from you…she never did Darian…even after I left, I always loved you…I always prayed for you…"

Darian was on Natalia…grabbing her arms roughly…shaking her…the fury in his eyes making Natalia more afraid than she had ever been…

"You prayed for me! I created a life for us…I protected you…took care of you…gave you everything you could possibly want…and then you turned your back on me…"

"I walked away from your life…the horrible cold existence you lived in…all the evil things you did…I couldn't be a part of that…I never will be again, Darian…"

"You won't have to worry about that…anymore…"

Natalia watched as Darian pulled the gun from inside his jacket…saw the dark gleaming metal…felt herself saying a prayer for herself…for Olivia…for Darian…and then closed her eyes…and then she heard Olivia screaming…

"Darian!"

Natalia opened her eyes and saw Darian turning…saw Olivia suddenly standing in the bedroom…Olivia having quietly moved out of the house…around the back to Natalia's bedroom window…and sneaking in just as Darian had…using their confrontation as a distraction…

Natalia saw Olivia look at her…loving her…then look at Darian…hating him…Natalia saw Olivia then raise her gun as Darian fired his…

And then Natalia heard the deafening roar of the gunshots…saw Darian fall backward toward her…dropping to the bedroom floor…blood flowing from his chest…unmoving…

And then Natalia looked for Olivia…saw Olivia lying on the bedroom floor…beyond Darian's now lifeless body…bloody…and so very still…

And then Natalia felt herself moving to Olivia…dropping to her knees…gathering Olivia up in her arms…crying…screaming…

"No…Olivia…no…"

*******

And then Natalia was laboriously dragging Olivia from the cabin…moving with Olivia as quickly as her own body would allow…Natalia reached the car…got the door open…using all of her strength…frantic adrenaline pumping through her body…Natalia half-dragged, half-lifted Olivia into the passenger seat and then slammed the door closed…rushing then to the driver's side…sliding in…starting the car and maneuvering it down the cabin's winding, wooded driveway onto to the main highway…and then Natalia was driving desperately into the cold murky, dawn….

*******

Natalia took deep breath to steady herself as she attempted to maneuver the car down the road that wound like a slick ebony ribbon around the mountain. Her eyes darted to the passenger seat where Olivia lay slumped against the icy window, the sallow pallor of death settling into Olivia's exquisite skin…

"Olivia…I am not going to let this happen…I can't lose you…

Natalia carefully reached out placing her fingers against Olivia's neck, checking for a pulse and then jerking her hand away, sickened, because her fingers were now wet with blood. Natalia felt the hot desperate tears spilling onto her face, blurring her vision…

"Oh God Olivia, this is your blood…blood from a bullet that was meant for me…I'm so sorry Olivia…so sorry that you were hurt because of me…"

Natalia gazed at Olivia, love overflowing for this woman, for the most amazingly woman Natalia had ever known. Natalia forced herself to concentrate once again on the dark road ahead. She drove her way cautiously, slowly, along treacherous path…even though precious time was passing…and Olivia was losing too much blood…Natalia wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve, peered into the darkness and gripping the steering wheel, whispering a desperate prayer…

"God, I asked for your help and you sent me to Olivia…please…don't take her away now…please just let her live…please just help me save her life…just like she saved mine…"

And that was when Natalia remembered the cell phone that Olivia had given her…Natalia quickly pumped the brakes…carefully pulling the car to stop …Natalia willed her hands to stop shaking…manage to dial the number…

"It's Natalia…"

Then Natalia listened as the voice on the other end of the phone…attempted to calm her, first…and then told her exactly what to do…

And then Natalia continued to drive her way down the mountain…her voice whispering fervent loving prayers…her body…hear heart… trembling with fear…

***

Being is his office at Ops Center was the last place that Ron wanted to be today…but he didn't have choice…today he had to deal with one of the ugliest parts of the job…examining forensic reports of an agent's death…

Ron felt so very, very tired…Ron breathed…willing himself to pick up the folder from his desk…to sit in his chair as he had done dozens and dozens of times over his years with the agency…to open the file and read…

Special Agent Olivia Spencer…cause of death…fatal gunshot wound to the thoracic cavity…Natalia Rivera…cause of death…fatal internal injuries due to blunt force trauma…

Darian had discovered the location of the safe house…he had found Natalia…Olivia had taken Darian down…killed him to save Natalia…but in the process had been shot herself…Natalia had managed to get Olivia from the safe house and into the car…Natalia had been traversing the murky treacherous road that led down the mountain…desperately trying to get Olivia to the nearest hospital…

But Natalia had been in shock…barely functioning…and the road was hazardous…slippery with early morning frost…Natalia had lost control of the car…it had careened…plummeted 100 feet into thick wilderness…and exploded on impact…leaving the vehicle as nothing more than a twisted burning wreckage along the side of the mountain…

By the time the agency had gotten to it…there were no bodies to recover…only ashes…there had been nothing left to recover except the slightly charred remains of Olivia's gold cross necklace…the necklace that her sister, Yvonne, had given her…the one that Olivia never took off…it was the only thing that was left of Olivia…

Ron held the plastic evidence bag in his hand…stared at the blackened remains of the cross…felt the tears hot and punishing in his eyes…the painful realization washing over him that Olivia was gone…that he would never see her again…then Ron picked up his pen and wrote his signature on the certificate verifying Olivia's death…

**One Year Later…**

Jordan Pratt, that's who she was now, a pensive, unassuming antique dealer…who had arrived in this quaint beach town a little over a year ago and began the arduous process of blending in with its inhabitants, to slowly disappear…the small beach town of El Valle happened to be an ideal place to do just that…

Jordan had established a modest antiques dealership in the center of town. In the off-season, Jordan's best customers were off-shore tourists who flocked to these islands for their languid culture and effortless escape…

Jordan made her way across the incessantly scrubbed, knotted pine floor, through the double doors and out onto the veranda. Placing her hands on the worn, warm railing she let the tang of sea air and the ceaselessly tranquil breeze envelope her, breathing it in deeply…

Before long soft strong hands found their way onto her shoulders, gently and familiarly kneading away the knots and then sliding easily around Jordan's waist pulling her back gently, lovingly but possessively…then she felt Alicia's breath against her neck…

"I can't sleep when you're not in bed with me…"

The words were spoken with playful reproach and Jordan felt a smile tugging at her lips. Jordan turned to look her soul-mate, Alicia's dark enchanting eyes shinning impishly. Jordan slid her hands up Alicia's arms and onto her shoulders feeling familiar warmth spreading inside of her…

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be…"

Before Jordan could respond Alicia's mouth captured hers, kissing her hotly and turning Jordan's knees soft. Alicia's lips and tongue languidly caressed and tasted Jordan's mouth…until they were both breathless…

Alicia lay her head against Jordan's chest, her fingers lightly tracing the faded but still visible scar where doctors had stitched-up the gunshot wound…Jordan darkly teased about it…referring to it as a battle scar…but Alicia would never be able to bring herself to be so complacent about it…

She and Jordan had been through something implausibly brutal together…through it…each discovering the truth about one other…discovering their love for one another…by facing their own demons and living to tell about it…

Alicia thanked God every day for answering her prayers…prayers for God to help her…to send someone into her life that would see the truth and save her…God…had sent her Jordan…

**THE END**


End file.
